factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
StealthRanger (original name)
I figured I'd update my page and give myself more of a background, anyways I joined some time about December 2011 after extensive on again off again lurking of teh site (which is imho what most newbs should do). Changes name every now and again Used to believe shit like Yu Yu Hakusho Characters can planet bust or Samurai Deeper Kyo characters can go FTL but after lurking and learning about fallacies and shit changed my views on it. Also opposes claims of omnipotence due to many characters being claimed to have it but few actually having it. Am also a supporter of using calculations in debates as neccesary to debunk retarded claims, to a degree (by that I mean if they're calcs retarded, well you get the idea) I deem flaming neccesary in certain situations, namely when someone is being an idiot or just deserves it, although initially many did not like this back in early 2012, but they got used to it given time, anyways am sort of similar to Cypher in that respect, whom I became acquainted with on the OBD and have developed a borderline default confrontational debate style as such Notorius for making multiple fanboy's butthurt and inducing frustration across FP. Case in point Main wiki editor and part of the current editing Triumvirate with GuardianAngel1911 and Soulerous, with me being "the main man" if you will, keeping FP stuff archived and updated. Likes to create wiki articles to mock people, but no longer does due to the current PG-13 rule, sadly (although has found a clever loophole recently) As a debater I try to remain unbiased, although I won't deny I have made some fucking retarded claims in the past (then again everyone has). Am also impulsive and have some anger issues which has gotten me into trouble with mods several times (and will probably continue to do so haha) I'll add hyperlinks to my page when I feel like it. Whatever, have lots to do 'round here Factpiler Name Date Joined: 19th December 2011 Style of Debate: Generally analytical and aggressive, although thats around teh dumbfucks, otherwise can remain calm Created Debates: '''Eldrad Ulthran vs Luke Skywalker, Bass.EXE vs Dark Schneider, Space Marine vs Harry Potter, Sephiroth vs Harry Dresden, Megatron vs Great Sacred Treasure, Link vs Carnifex, Thor vs Dark Schneider, Dreadwing vs VF-1A Valkyrie, Hellboy, Harry Dresden and Sephiroth vs Ghost Rider, Alucard and Kharn the Betrayer, Sephiroth vs Eldrad Ulthran, Shendu vs Dark Schneider, Breakdown vs Rampage, Jedah Dohma vs God of War-verse, Ebenezar McCoy vs Sephiroth, Dreadwing vs Saphira, Luke Skywalker vs Sephiroth, Golbez vs Avatar-verse '''Community Opinion: Is a good debator and a good poster, although few might say otherwise :maybe Debater Statistics Series Most Supported/Is a Fan of: Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Jackie Chan Adventures, Warhammer 40K, Transformers, Command and Conquer, Bastard!!, Saint Seiya, Hellsing (still reading), Yu Yu Hakusho, DragonBall, Samurai Deeper Kyo, JoJo's Bizzare Adventure, Darkstalkers, Street Fighter, Final Fantasy, Devil May Cry, Kingdom Hearts, Guilty Gear, Nipponverse, Flame of Recca, Vampire Hunter D (still reading), Digimon, Marvel, DC Comics, Image Comics, Dresden Files (still reading), Gunbuster/Diebuster, Guyver, Slayers, Soul Eater, Vampire Knight, Nasuverse, Trigun, World's Strongest Disciple Kenichi (also still reading), Zoids, Baki the Grappler, Code Geass, various other series Favorite Characters: '''Sauron, Jedah Dohma, Sensui, Akuma, Former Crimson King, Vegeta, Slayer, Angron, Skarbrand , Dark Schneider, Megatron, Vergil, Sephiroth, Overlord Zetta, Ghost Rider, Dormammu, Darkseid among others (too many to list, would take forever) '''Biggest Contribution of Feats for That Series: Various Bastard!!, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya and other feats, various scavenged 40K quotes from OBD, various Transformers and Jackie Chan Adventures feats, some Guilty Gear feats, although nothing overtly significant that I can think of Debates Participated In: Dante vs Kratos, Pit vs Kratos, Megatron vs Great Sacred Treasure, Kratos vs Skarbrand, Lorgar vs Coyote Starrk, Sanguinius vs Sephiroth, Leman Russ vs Dracule Mihawk, Angron vs Blackbeard, Sephiroth vs Harry Dresden, Sephiroth vs Eldrad Ulthran, Samus Aran vs Old One Eye, Seras Victoria vs Arthas vs Blood Angel vs Etrigan, Space Marine vs Harry Potter, Grievous and Durge vs Kharn, Eldrad Ulthran vs Luke Skywalker, Jedah Dohma vs God of War-verse, Dreadwing vs VF-1A Valkyrie, Sol Badguy vs Fate/Zero Servants (sort of), Hellboy, Harry Dresden and Sephiroth vs Ghost Rider, Alucard and Kharn the Betrayer, Shendu vs Kratos, Warhammer 40K vs DragonBall Z among others Category:FactPilers